


菠萝果的各种短篇

by goag



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goag/pseuds/goag
Summary: 肉，慎入
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom





	菠萝果的各种短篇

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写，希望喜欢  
一直很想写小孩谦啊！

“别肉麻了……我要去洗澡了，放手~”金有谦轻拍田柾国的肩，让他放手，不过田柾国还是埋在他的肩窝里，闷闷的说“不要~~~”

“好啦ˋ好啦，我也爱你可以了吗？”

原本以为田柾国只是在耍小脾气，只要稍微应付下就行，不过这次好像没这么简单就能解决，他被田柾国拉上床，整个身子都被田柾国压在下方

“干嘛啊！我要去洗澡！”

“我想要……”

金有谦不理会田柾国眼里的恳求，奋力的反抗着他，此时田柾国把他拉起，让他面朝着自己，坐下，现在变成田柾国在下，金有谦在上的姿势。

田柾国一手扣住他的腰，一手握住他的双手往上举，金有谦透过他的眼睛，看到了里面是满满的欲/望，他不得不相信田柾国说得是认真的，开始更加激烈的挣扎，却只是徒劳无功，反而衬衫因为这个动作，又往上卷了几圈。

“有谦…我想要你……”

说完，上前吻住了金有谦，从一开始轻轻的吻，到后来撬开他的牙齿，与他的/舌/头纠缠，发出了色/情的水声，吻了很久很久，田柾国才打算放过他，最后出来前，还在他的/唇/上咬了一口，金有谦脸颊通红，大口的/喘/气着，让田柾国起了反应的/下/身，更加兴奋。在这期间田柾国的衣服也被金有谦拉开。

“唔……”金有谦觉得大腿间似乎有东西顶着他，让他有些不舒服，难耐的动了动，发现田柾国抬眼瞪他，同时呼吸声也变大了，后知后觉的发现，原来那就是田柾国的……

“金有谦ˋ你完了……”田柾国抬手往金有谦/胸/前的/两/点/摸去，一手按压着红/点，在他的脖子，锁/骨等地方，留下许多不大不小的痕/迹，渐渐的金有谦软下身子，田柾国放开抓住金有谦的手，在他的腹/部间游荡，就是不去碰他同样兴奋的/下/身/。

原本在胸/前的手，到了金有谦的背部，轻轻的上下抚摸，感受到他的颤抖，田柾国无声的笑了笑，来到最隐秘的/穴/口，指尖在那周围慢慢的抚摸，田柾国毫不犹豫的戳进一个指尖，原本金有谦细细的/喘/息/声，瞬间提高了几度。

停留在腹/部的手，终于来到了金有谦的下/身，上下的滑动着，以为这样能让身后的痛感减少，不过当田柾国一根手指/插/进去时，金有谦还是痛的/咬/住了下唇。下巴靠在田柾国的肩上，用颤抖的声音说  
“柾国~疼~”

刚度过/高/潮/的两人，双双躺在床上，全身发/软/的金有谦任由田柾国把他抱在怀/里，/亲/他的耳/朵和脖/子，热/热的气/息，让他有些发痒，转过头，刚好可以埋在田柾国的肩窝处，他有些想睡了，田柾国看出来，用手遮了遮他的双眼，示意他睡觉，让他来清/理。

"金有谦，我爱你”

“嗯…我也是，柾国晚安~”金有谦快阖上眼了，只是胡/乱的伸手搂住他的腰，说

隔天

金有谦睡到中午，全身酸痛的起身，想走下床，刚踩到地，就摔在地上，田柾国听到声响，赶紧跑回房内，看到金有谦指着自己身上大大小小的/痕/迹/，红着脸，看着他

“有谦~你醒来啦！”田柾国故作镇定的，拿起衣服往他身上套，假装什么都没有的抱起他，走到餐桌，放在自己腿/上，说真的，他有些怀念小有谦了……

看着田柾国一再的拿起汤匙要喂他吃饭。金有谦生气的怒吼  
“田柾国！你这怪叔叔！”


End file.
